War in the Land of Maple
by zachi2
Summary: the fight between zachi and his group and the group lead by abyss and randience and there plot to take over the land of maple
1. the first two

War in the land of Maple Island

War in the land of Maple

Part.1

YAAAA this is my first maplestory fan fic. I hope you like it

Before I start this story, I need to ask something. If anyone is good with Bannedstory and know how to use stuff like neopaint or something like it, plz tell me.

.:scenario: town on fire:.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"Call me Life, now try to run, I dare you."

The two figures ran toward the edge of a cliff. "Why do you want to burn this place to the ground?" The figure smirked, "That's on a need to know basis" Life was getting mad "TELL ME NOW!" the figure looked behind him," Well… it's been real and its been fun, but I hasn't been real fun"

"Hey wait," the figure jumped.

"Damn" life started to walk away until he say something on the ground "What's this?" He picked it up. "A card that's all black," Life turned it over "Abyss?" Life put the card in his bag. "Well, now to fix this problem". Life turned to the burning town.

.:now to switch characters:.

"That's the fourth town this week that I've been chased out off, well I hope this town isn't the same as the rest." –sigh- The figure was dressed with a blue pilfer, a marine shadow, and marine shadow pants. He had a stirgeman cape on his back. He had a dark arvice clipped to his belt. He only had one dark cleave on because his other had been destroyed. He had a scar on his ear so he only has one sapphire earring in. and he had a small pack on his back. He walked toward a gate 'IDENTIFICATION PLEASE' "here" –name: Zachi, sex: male, class: assassin, level: 41, special ability: none known- "ALL CLEAR, YOUR GOOD TO GO"

"Thanks." Zachi walked away from the gate, "I just don't want to be forced out of town." Zachi was almost at the top of a hill when he smelled something out of place. "Is someone burning something? It smells bad." Zachi ran to the top of the hill and saw what was left of the town he was heading to, "Holy shit! What happened?" Zachi ran to the burning town to see if he could do a thing to help. He ran into a mage draped in a dark starlight robe, with a brown guilitain on his head. His lama staff was on his back. His icuras cape was scorched from the flames. He had blue artens on but they were burnt. His Esther shield and his leaf earrings were the only things that weren't burnt "Hey! Do you need any help?"

"I don't think so, I think that everyone is out of the town."

Zachi looked at the mage "You need to see a doctor, you're burned badly" the mage shook his head. Zachi was confused "Well do you at least know who did this?" Life turned around "Ya I know, and if I find him I will… IT'S YOU!" Zachi took a step back "WH…What, me?" Life grabbed his staff "You will PAY for burning down this town!" Zachi grabbed his claw from his pack "Fine, but I didn't intend to fight anyone here." Life rolled his eye "whatever, lets fight"

.: battle scenario:.

Zachi

Assassin

Claw: dark arvice. Stars: maple stars

Life

Cleric

Staff: maple lama staff

"Claw Booster" Zachi's claw glowed a brilliant white. "Star Storm" Zachi threw an array of stars at Life. "Nice use of macro, but NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Life put up his shield and blocked all of the stars. "I think you missed one"

"What"

Zachi jumped in the air

"Avenger." Zachi summoned a huge star with jet black blades. "Try dodging that." Life stood there with a smirk on his face "You honestly think you can hit me with that, that's a laugh." Life teleported out of the way. Zachi looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you" Zachi turned his head, "Magic Claw" Zachi threw his body out of the way, but get cut on his arm." Drain Shot" His star glowed a deep purple. It had made contact with Life and gave Zachi some of his energy "Don't mess with me or else you WILL die, got it!" Zachi jumped in the air again, "Star Barrage!" Zachi threw two times as many stars then last time

Life laughed "Missed" and he vanished

"What"

Life appeared behind him "Holy Arrow!" the arrow hit Zachi in the back. "You think you can get away with burning down a town, who KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE LOST THERE LIVES BECAUSE OF YOU, now feel their pain, FOCUSED GENISIS" Zachi was conscious enough to see is amethyst colored eyes were full of rage. He looked around him to see a bright light surrounded the area where he laid. "Shadow style" a beam of light hit Zachi. "That was too easy" Life looked in the crater. "WHAT!! He's alive" Zachi successfully activated his shadow style, but with Life's focused genisis, he was still badly injured and unconscious. "Damn" Life pulled out a summoning stone from his bag and laid it on the ground. He held his staff above the stone. "_Summon Bahamute._" As magic poured into the stone, it glowed with an intense light. A dragon appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Bahamute, pick up the person in the crater, and take us to an open field. _"As you command."_ The dragon picked up Zachi and Life hopped on the dragons back.

.: 3 hours later :.

"Wh...where am I?" Zachi looked around "well, looks who's finally up, here!" Life threw a bag at Zachi's head. "HEY, watch where you're throwing things!" Zachi opened the bag to see a bunch of apples and oranges. He grabbed an apple and took a bite of it. "Ok, in order. 1) Why did you save me? 2) Why are you giving me food? And 3) Why haven't you killed me?" Life turned around. "Because I did, your probably hungry, and I don't know, that good enough for you?" Zachi chuckled "Well how are the towns' people?"

"Why do you care? You're the reason their like this." Zachi stood up "Ok, before fists start flying, let's get something straight, I didn't burn down your town, someone by the name of Abyss can morph his body to look like anyone else." Life rolled his eye "Why would I believe that" Zachi reached into his bag, and pulled out a card "This look familiar?" Life, stunned, grabbed the card that was in his bag. "Ok, well if someone dose look like you, why would he choose your form?" Zachi sat down "-sigh- it's because I have something he wants and I refused to give it to him. So he's going to have me killed." Life nodded his head "well why don't we stop him?" Zachi looked at Life "it's not the simple, for all I know, you could be him, and to make sure, use a high level spell" Life look puzzled "Why?"

"It's because abyss can't use high leveled spells" Life nodded "Genisis" an array of lights hit the ground. Zachi nodded "ok, well if you're wondering if I'm Abyss…" Zachi stood up, but stumbled "I know your not Abyss, so just sit" Zachi sat back down. Life grabbed his staff. "Heal" a green light surrounded Zachi and all his injuries he sustained in battle were gone. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Zachi got up and grabbed his bag. "Well, see ya around"

"Wait," Zachi stopped "I'm coming with you. If Abyss is that strong, you're going to need a healer, and I don't think that one person could fight him." Zachi smiled "ok, but we got to make a stop in a near by town" Life looked puzzled "Why?" Zachi turned his head "To meet up with an old friend, and you need new equipment, yours is almost shot." Life looked at his closes to see burn marks and holes. He nodded and the two of them set off

_**RECAP **_

Zachi Abyss Life

Class: assassin (sin) ?? Class: Cleric

Weapon: claw/star ?? Weapon: staff/wand

Side: good side: evil Side: Good

Well I hoped you like chapter one, the next chapter is gonna start weird. Well the reason is weird. OH if you play maplestory or you would like to be in this, just comment me a class, a name and equipment you're using I will add you or email me a snapshot of your character at. Zachi and life will need all the help they can get


	2. three new rivals

War in the Land of Maple Island

Part 2.

YAAAA chapter 2 is here. If you're excited then good for you and if you're not well, I don't know what to do. Well let's start the story.

**WARNING**

There is stupidity in this story

**WARNING**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, now stop asking." Zachi and Life were heading to meet up with Zachi's friend. Life began to look very bored. "Well, how big is this town exactly?"

"They're just a few buildings shy of being a city..." After saying that, Zachi looked a bit irritated. "Wow."

"Ya, but those idiots at city hall won't give me a fricken building permit so I can expand my shop." Life looked at Zachi. "What do you sell?" Zachi stopped; "I mostly sell weapons and armor." Zachi took his claw out of his bag and showed him his logo and they continued walking to the gate. "The guards that roam the city are the ones who stop in most of the time" Life nodded. "Well there's the gate. You got your ID?" Life searched his pockets, then his shoe. He began to look worried until he hit his head and lifted his hat off his head and grabbed it. "Yep, it's right here" Zachi looked astonished, but he got over it. "Good." As they got closer to the gate they heard a commotion. Zachi looked towards the hill. "What is going on over there?"

"I don't know, but from the noise it sounds like a fight.

"Ya, but it could be someone training and they got hurt." Life started walking towards the gate.

Zachi grabbed his arm. "Well regardless, we have to see what's going on."

Life grabbed his staff. "Fine –sigh-, but if you get hurt, I'm not helping."

"What ever, let's go."

Zachi and Life walked up a relatively large hill just to find out that is was just three girls fighting. Zachi walked down the hill. He stumbled and fell on a branch. He got up and wiped the blood away from his check. He was almost down so he jumped over a rock and landed on the level part of the "battle field" to see the three close up. "Hey, what the hell are you three fighting over?" As Life reached the top of the hill, he hit his head. "You IDIOT. Why did you stop them?" Zachi stood there and his eyes widened. "…..HOLY SHIT, WHY DID I STOP THEM?" The mage turned towards Zachi; "ICEBOLT." The mage swung her staff as a giant chunk of ice flew right for Zachi, but he jumped. "Ha, you missed meeeEEE, what the? HOW DID YOU FREZZE ME TO THE GROUND? I WAS IN THE AIR." Zachi's lower half of his body was frozen in a crystal clear piece of ice.

The mage that walked up was dressed in a scorched blue moonlight robe that was torn and frayed at the bottom. Her blue guilitain, that looked fairly new, was still as shiny as the day she bought them. Her blue artens have probably seen better days with all the cuts, scraps, and burns on them. The gem on the arch staff looked a bit damaged, but it was still holding together nicely. Her blue moon shoes were so dirty and worn out that you couldn't tell what color they were. Her ethers shield, just as Life's, wasn't damaged at all. her blue eclipse earrings were still in a very nice condition, but were duller then Eren's.

She knelt down. Stared him square in his deep blue eyes. "What's your problem? Your purple eyes are starting to freak me out." She tightened her glove and got up. She then spun around and used her body to slapped him across the face with the metal portion of her glove. Zachi's left cheek was burning red from the impact of her hand. "OUCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The mage sat in front of Zachi. "Answer me." The mage pulled out a dark blue potion in a crystal bottle and drank it. "Now you own me a potion." Zachi went into a rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The mage stood up. "You made me waste my magic, so I needed a potion to replenish it, so I drank a potion. Just tell me if I need to repeat anything, k?" Zachi was trying to punch the mage "let me out, NOW." The mage shook her head. "How about you just stay out of this fight, k?" Zachi's eye twitched. "BUT I DIDN'T GET IN THE MIDDLE OF IT." And calmed down a bit. "And you didn't tell me why you slapped me earlier." The mage looked at him. "Cuz, you disserved it." Zachi's jaw dropped. "I DID NOT." The mage turned and walked away.

Life was on top of the hill just laying there, watching the clouds roll by. "Hey Life, buddy. How about you GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP ME???" Life got up. "How about no, I'm having enough fun just watching."

-Sigh-"I can never get a break, can I?" Zachi turned his head to see his bag, which was a few feet away. He was now **trying **to reach his bag so he could get his claw, but was having no luck. As the mage walked back over to the other two girls, she grabbed a summoning stone. "Ok Eren, last time I'm asking. Give it back." Erne, the bandit, was wearing a dusty red pilfer that had a slash over the skull, from her own doing. Her red shadow had more cuts on it then a murder victim with paper cuts, and her red shadow pants had the knees cut out of them for more mobility. Her black cleave, was wore so badly that you could call it a white cleave. Her Icarus cape had alot of cuts and burns on it. Her jirgen wristguard was on her back, but it was pretty scuffed up and a possible chunk was missing out of it. Her Korean fan was in kept in good condition, except for the coffee stain on it. Her celestial earrings glistened in the sun as she shook her head. "You have to take it from me first Tamchio"

Tamchio looked over at the warrior. "Thorn, are you gonna help or just stand there?" This female warrior looked like she could put a bunch of male warriors to shame. Her red jangoon was very clean and well kept, along with her jangoon pants. She had an iron knuckle the looked like its seen battle many times. Her duke was a bit different. It had so many marks from where a blade or an arrow hitting it that the visor was missing. You wouldn't notice, but she has black eclipse earrings look battered and nearly destroyed. And for the part that could put the male warriors to shame. Her 2 lionhearts were kept sharp and clean. Her 2 maple soul singers were kept just in the same condition. Also, her 2 cutlesses were probably were most well kept weapons, there were so sharp but very smooth. She shook her head.

"I don't know, I mean I didn't really do anything to piss you off anyways." Tamchio rolled her eyes. "What ever." She looked back at Eren. "Ready?" Eren grabbed her dagger. "Ya, I'm ready." Tamchio stood there. "ICEBOLT." As she swung her staff, a much bigger chunk of ice flew right towards Eren. She shook her head. "HASTE' Is that the best you can throw at me?" Eren jumped in the air and started throwing mesos at Tamchio. "What the hell. Why are you throwing mesos at me?"

"Cuz I can."

Eren continued to jump around, dodging all of Tamchio's magic, and throwing more mesos at her. Soon, Tamchio was surrounded by a sea of mesos. Eren stopped jumping and started digging in her bag. "What are you doing?" Eren looked in her bag and found what she wanted. "Eren, I asked you a question." Eren pulled out a summoning stone. "Ok. Here's the thing." She placed the stone on the ground and put her foot on it. "If I'm right, you're standing in about twenty thousand mesos and this is where I get to have my fun." Tamchio looked at Eren trying to figure out what she was doing.-This seems familiar, but from where. Think Tamchio think- She realized what Eren was doing. "Too late." Eren kicked the stone into the ground. "MESO EXPLOSION." All the mesos surrounding Tamchio started to glow with a tremendous light and exploded with such a force the Life's hat flew off his head and the ice that trapped Zachi, cracked.

The igniter dissipated as the smoke cleared, the remnants of the explosion was a crater and a piece of Tmachio's cape. Eren walked up to the crater and shook her head. "Tamchio, come out, I know that your still here." Tamchio hit the branch she was sitting on. –damn she's getting way to good- Tamchio teleported from a nearby tree. "You're starting to get a lot better Eren." Eren smiled. "Ya, but I still need work." Tamchio nodded. "Yes you do… especially right NOW, THUNDER SPEAR." A giant bolt of lighting flew towards Eren. "Again with the distractions." Eren jumped to a near by tree. "No, that was the distraction "ICE BOLT." The chunk of ice hit Eren in the leg and froze it solid. She fell to the ground. The ice shattered when she hit the ground. Erne couldn't get up from the ice that numbed her leg.

Zachi saw what happened and shook his head. "Jezz, she's an ass." Tamchio twitched. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, hey Life back me up here, Life, HEY LIFE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Zachi turned his head to see a door sitting there. "What the hell." The door led to a town that no one knew about. Zachi turned his head back towards the fight. As the two were continuing the massive fight, Zachi heard humming and he clenched his fist.

"I guess someone's here, WHERE DID YOU EVEN GO?" Zachi turned his head to see Life with a bowl of popcorn. Zachi's eye began to twitch. "Why did you go to get popcorn?" Life looked at him. "What, I got hungry." Life looked at Zachi, then the bowl of popcorn, and then back at Zachi. "Want some?" Life grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Zachi. He just glared at Life as the popcorn bounced off his face. Zachi looked back towards the fight. "Well Life's back….ass" Tamchio glared at Zachi.

"Hey, you really shouldn't do that, considering that you're an ice lighting mage, your face may freeze like that." Tamchio teleported right in front of the half frozen assassin. "HOLY SHIT, where did you come from?"

"What did you call me before?" She grabbed his shirt collar and ripped it. "I don't know, hey Life, do you think she's an ass?"

Tamchio let go of his ripped shirt collar and walked away. "Tamchio, that's good, control your anger. Don't let it do anything that you might regret." Eren said as she walked up towards Tamchio. "Who said I wasn't going to do anything?" Eren's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" Tamchio turned around and faced Zachi. She put her arch staff away and swung her hand back. A bolt of white lightning began forming as her arm emitted a blue aura that made her sleeve began to rip and shred. She looked at Zachi. "TAMCHIO DON'T…"

"THUNDER SPEAR." She swung her arm and the bolt of lightning flew towards Zachi. It was producing such a high electrical field that the grass underneath the path was charred and burn.

Zachi began to get worried. He closed his eyes to calm him self. –I only have enough MP to hold this for a second; timing is everything……NOW- His eyes shot open. "SHADOW STYLE." In the split second that Zachi used that skill, the bolt hit the cracked ice. With the combination of the crystal like shards of ice soaring threw the air and the range of emotions on the battle field. Time seemed to slow down

All the ice fell to the ground. Zachi, despite him using his skill, was badly cut up. Tamchio was just standing there, with a look of surprise, rage, and frustration. "Why won't you just back off?" Zachi, holding his left shoulder, walk over to his bag. "ANWSER ME." Zachi turned "Because." He glared at her as blood ran down his closed right eye. "I just don't."

Ohhhhh, cliff hanger. If you want to send me hate mail, fine. But I like suspense. It adds an addictive feel to it. Oh I will take any suggestions to make this better. And if you would like to see your character on this story, just tell me a name, class, and equipment. Colors are important (hair, eye's equipment, ect.) email me at


End file.
